Ahmet North
Ahmet North is a meister who is attending the DWMA academy for meisters and weapons. Played by /u/Ahmet_North (who also happens to be /u/icee1000). North woke up inside a coffin buried in the desert near Death City Biography North woke up inside a coffin buried in the desert near Death City with no memory of who he is, where he was, and what is going on. Managing to push the lid off the coffin (it was buried quite shallowly), he couldn't see anything but sand, and the nearby school. After searching around the coffin, he found a note pinned to the lid with his name "Ahmet North" along with a pamphlet for the DWMA. He takes the coffin with him, hoping that it might have a clue to who he used to be, also being the only thing he owns. After arriving at the school, he spoke to Lord Death and found out he was a meister. After sneaking off with a group of students to a room of artifacts, he found a lamp containing a weapon genie named Jack Royal. Since North is the one who rubbed the lamp, he became Jack's master and his meister. Jack has no memory of anything before the lamp or being a Genie, so together they will try and find their memories, or at least some shred of who they used to be. Basic Info North is a male meister who is around 17 years of age. He is a decent height, a little over six foot, wearing a grey tanktop and khaki shorts, along with some leather sandals. He also has short brown hair and light stubble on the sides of his face. His soul is regular sized, but grey and blurry with a yellow question mark on it. His only possessions are the clothes on his back and the coffin he woke up in. He takes the coffin everywhere he goes, since it is one of the only things he has and is very sentimental of it. If he is without his partner, he can even use it as a weapon. He has developed several death themed attacks using it, further explained in the abilities section. Abilities ''Soul Perception-'' Allows him to detect souls, although his is currently weak, being a new ability. ''Weapon proficiency (lamp)-'' He is proficient with any and all weapons Jack can become, since he is the master of the lamp. ''Coffin Smash-'' Slamming his coffin atop an enemies head, or whatever part of them is face up. ''Stealth Execution-'' He takes the lid of his coffin in one hand and the body of it in the other and catches the enemy in it. He then uses the knives he carries with him for this act, taking them and inserting them into slots in the coffin located above the vital areas of the victim. Then upon opening the coffin the body is gone, and all that's left is their soul. Does not work on enemies larger than a normal person. ''Standard Hand To Hand Combat-'' The name says it all. ''Any abilities given to him by wielding Jack-'' 'Nuff Said Category:Meister Category:Student